What hides behind closed doors?
by Foxxy Mcgee
Summary: The faceless beings turned to him and pointed at the last chair with gnarled fingers, waiting. Waiting for him to sit. They were restless. He sat. - A series of nightmares become an obsession Duo can't control. When do dreams become reality?
1. Faceless beings

**Disclaimer:**I own the dreams in this story, the doorways, and the horrible obsession, but not Gundam Wing.

**Summary:** A series of nightmares leads to an interesting obsession. Based off a true event.

**Author:** Foxy McGee

_Italics are the dreams._

_'thoughts'_

* * *

_It had been night here for so long, he wasn't sure the sun would ever rise again._

_Or maybe nothing existed beyond the walls of this lonely place._

_Nothing but endless winter night._

_This didn't bother him as he made his way through the room, followed by the light from a solitary candle. It flickered and danced, but never seemed to burn the candle out, as endless as the night beyond the room._

_But light didn't touch him._

_A table was set, white plates, dark napkins, shadows dancing across it all. Flowers sat in a vase on the table, blacks, greys, whites, as if the color had been stripped from them, just as void as the room it self._

_One by one small figures passed him, also drained of color, to sit at the table, filling every place but one._

_The faceless beings turned to him and pointed at the last chair with gnarled fingers, waiting._

_Waiting for him to sit._

_They were restless._

_He sat._

_He bowed his head, prayer spilling from his lips in a voice that wasn't his, words he'd never heard before._

_Gnarled fingers wrapped around his arms, grasping onto him, clutching his clothes anywhere they could; draining color from him._

_His voice dried up and he sat in fear, held by the caressing hands._

_Something in the darkness beyond the table stirred and moved, almost lethargic. It shuffled and twisted as if it was being dragged towards him._

_He could hear whispers, hundreds of whispers all talking to him at once, begging him to listen, all urgent, but he couldn't look away from it._

_Something inside him cried out and he twisted and struggled against the hands as a face appeared on the thing; whispers growing louder._

_A green grinning face, long sharp teeth, but lacking eyes. It stared into his soul, piercing him with the siteless gaze as spit dripped from the teeth. It held up a hand, waving to him before it returned to is staggering._

_He could feel the evil rolling off of it and from the darkness around it and he screamed, but no voice came from his parched throat._

* * *

Duo sat up in bed, hands clutched in his hair, his body racked with a silent scream.

Suddenly a scream ripped from his throat, almost inhuman and he panted, shivering all over, but the house remained silent.

He desperately glanced at the door, wishing that someone would've heard him, but the hall was still, and blackness greeted him beyond the small crack in the door.

Blackness and something else.

Something watching him.

_'I don't remember leaving the door open...'_

He shivered again and bit his lip. He wanted to close the door and turn on the light, but he was afraid to put his feet on the floor so close to the bed. What if it was down there, waiting, biding it's time until it could reach out and pull him under the bed?

_'For Christ's sake, you're a gundam pilot. Just get up and turn on the light.'_

Somehow the thought provided no comfort.

It was a long night, sitting, waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

He sat up slowly, noting the way the sun filtered through the blinds, bathing him in warm golden light, taking away his tension.

This time he was able to put his feet on the floor, almost hopping away from the bed.

One could never be too careful.

He paused, watching something in the corner of his eye, something purple and fuzzy, just beyond his vision. He spun around, but it was gone.

With a sigh Duo turned back to his closet and got dressed for the day.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him.

* * *

The pilots had been invited to stay with Quatre for a month and he was glad for their presence. More-so now than ever.

They were currently out by the pool, but he laid in a chair and let the sun warm his body, tracing away the last bit of the nightmare from his mind. He watched as Trowa popped up from the water and spoke in a low voice to Quatre.

That's when he saw it from the corner of his eye.

Purple.

He turned slowly and he was able to focus on what appeared to be a tall door, cracked open enough for him to see the blackness beyond.

He could feel a shiver run down his spine and he stood, walking slowly towards the door; the pool and it's occupants fading from his mind. Something was beyond that door, something was calling him. Hundreds of whispers pulling him along.

He reach out a hand, head tilted to one side before a hand grabbed his shoulder and he jumped, spinning to face the owner.

"Duo? What are you doing?"

The braided pilot shook his head, glancing over his shoulder eyeing the wooden fence were the door had been. "It was nothing, Quatre."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "If you insist." He turned away slowly, almost as if he was unsure of leaving Duo by himself, and headed back towards the pool.

Duo glanced back one last time and sighed.

_"I'm losing my damn mind."_


	2. Into the dark

**Disclaimer: **I own the dreams in this story, the doorways, and the plot; but not Gundam Wing.

**Summary:** A series of nightmares leads to an interesting obsession. Based off of some real nightmares and other events. Except for the weirder things. Those come from my imagination.

**Author:** Foxy McGee

**Author Notes: **Unfortunately most of my stories will be taking a hiatus. I'm not getting a lot of feedback and I'm lacking a drive to continue, right now. They will be finished, though it will be rather slowly. This one will be updated regularly, if I have time. I'm personally in love with this story. Cltcmistress is trying to make me finish the others sooner, so we'll see.

Chapter one's dream was a dream inspired by "Of the room" by Dredg. BUT - it _was_a real dream. Usually I listen to Otep while writing the creepy scenes... at night. It's scary. :(

_Italics are the dreams._

_'thoughts'_

* * *

_He watched as Quatre and Trowa sat talking on the bay window seat across the room from him. The sky beyond was black, harsh, as if nothing existed outside of these walls. _

_He shuddered slightly._

_Behind him was the hallway and a fireplace, to his left a decrepit wooden door, if opened would swing into the fireplace. _

_'What an odd spot for a fireplace...' _

_The floorboards beneath his feet appeared neglected and old, as though they were rotting away. Worn to a dusty brown and faded out from years of misuse. Holes and stains covered them and he could almost see what laid below. What could be under there? Waiting for him to fall through?_

_He turned and watched the empty fireplace and shivered. Empty and black. Things came and went from that darkness, things were in there now, just inside the chimney; slithering and twisting around on themselves._

_He turned back to call out for Quatre when he felt it. _

_Something was slowly coming down the dark hallway. It was headed right for him, with it's sharp teeth and eyeless sight. He didn't need to turn to see it, he'd seen it before. It seemed to take joy in this fact._

_It wanted to taste him._

_He turned to the others trying to get their attention, but no sound came from his lips. They had to get out, it was going to get them!_

_It was closer, almost at the end of the hallway. He wanted to move or scream, but he was frozen, his breath frozen in his chest._

_He glanced at the front door as something crawled up behind him, just over his left shoulder. _

_He knew he had to move, to run, but the front door opened into nothingness and behind him it came closer, almost close enough to taste him._

_He screamed, no voice leaving his throat and he panicked. He screamed again and again, but no sound left him. _

_It's breath was tickling the back of his neck now._

_It was hungry._

* * *

Duo shot up in bed, body wracked in a silent scream as hands clutched and twisted his braid. His knuckles were white from tension and fear and he finally flailed his arms around behind him and grabbed back of his neck. Fingernails bit into his skin as he clawed whatever the thing was away from him. He had to get it away!

He stilled suddenly, letting his arms fall to his sides, as he looked around the room.

_'It was a dream...'_

He was not surprised to see his door was open, again; darkness beyond.

Duo shuddered and hugged his legs up to him. He _knew _he closed the door this time, he had double checked. Something was toying with him, something beyond the door.

He heard it then, a small shuffling in the hallway. Quiet, yet deliberate steps.

He made sure to climb off the foot of the bed, where wood met carpet. Just in case something was waiting underneath. It couldn't see him then and yank him under the bed forever.

A hand wandered to the gun on his dresser and he gave it a caress before clicking the safety off and leaning next to the crack in the door.

It was coming closer and he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

_'This isn't real. This is a dream.'_

He glanced out into the hallway, but only darkness met his vision.

The clock on his dresser read 3 a.m. and he noted it was the witching hour. Time for evil to roam the earth.

The shuffling feet drew closer, dragging slowly through the carpet.

Duo bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

_'This isn't real.'_

He said a quick prayer to a God he didn't believe in, then whirled towards the door, kicking it outwards as if his life depended on this one act; throwing himself into the hallway.

* * *

Quatre's body twitched once, twice, then he jerked awake violently, running a hand through his now sweaty hair and he shivered. Something woke him, something horrible. It had screamed in his mind, showing a set of sharp slimy teeth.

As quickly as it had come, the dream faded from his mind.

He glanced at his alarm and noted it was only 3:05.

_'It must have been a dream...' _

He laid still, straining an ear in the darkness, but no noise came. He was positive there had been a loud crash that caused him to flail awake, but the house was wrapped in an eerie silence and he couldn't help but pull his covers up to his chin, shivering slightly. He knew it was childish, but sometimes the dark bothered him. He wasn't afraid of the dark, not really. He was afraid of what was in the dark.

He knew what was in the dark, he had hunted prey many times himself. He'd also been hunted in the dark and it was something he never wanted to experience again.

Especially with all those teeth.

He briefly thought about checking on the others to see if they were alright, but something kept him pinned to his bed. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.


	3. emptiness

**Disclaimer: **I own the dreams in this story, the doorways, and the plot; but not Gundam Wing.

**Summary:** A series of nightmares leads to an interesting obsession. Based off of some real nightmares and other events. Except for the weirder things. Those come from my imagination.

**Author:** Foxy McGee

Snowdragonct commented early on that the purple in the first chapter made her think of barney. Now every time I write on this at night, I have to look over my shoulder for barney, who I'm actually afraid of. :D

_Italics are the dreams._

_'thoughts'_

* * *

_The floor had vanished and he found himself falling through the blackness around him, falling and falling, until abruptly he stopped. There was no ground around him, no hands holding him. He just stopped, surrounding by darkness on all sides._

_He held the handle of the gun tighter, pulling it close to his chest. He could hear his own breathing, fast and erratic. Whatever had been in the hallway wasn't here with him._

_Duo tried to stretch a foot out, feeling for the floor, but found nothing. Slowly, the room began to lighten and he could see why. He was suspended over himself in bed. _

_He blinked._

_What was he doing hanging randomly in the air? Was this an out of body experience? He'd never had one before. He flailed a bit, testing the air around him before he heard it._

_The whispers... thousands of whispers. They were calling to him, coming closer. A cold chill ran down his spine, and he struggled more. He could sense them and they were hungry, they wanted to taste. They were evil._

_They got closer and closer to Duo, rushing faster, he could hear the whispers getting louder and louder. He panicked, flinging his arms out, trying to move just as the whispers closed in on him. Slithering and twisting in on themselves._

Duo jerked awake in bed. _'Was it all just a dream?' _He sat up slowly, rubbing his head when he noticed the gun he still held in his other hand. He looked to the door, noticing the dent from the kick. _'What the fuck is going on?'_

* * *

Sleep was unnecessary, he decided. If he didn't sleep, he didn't dream, and the lights could be left on. Duo frowned at that thought, pushing himself away from his desk and standing. Was it normal to be afraid of the dark at 17? To be a afraid of what was in the dark?

His mind ran through his thoughts, always coming back to the thing in his dream. Green skin, black voids for eyes, long, sharp teeth. It always waved at him or wanted to taste him. Was it normal to dream of the same creature over and over? It was not an incubus attack, and he didn't know what else it could be. He'd researched dreams online but found nothing that fit what was happening to him.

Going to the other pilots for help was not an option. How could he admit to being afraid of a_ boogeyman_? He was use to monsters, the kind that killed with guns and mechas, the kind that used boys as weapons, monsters on the street selling kids or drugs. That kind he was use to. The kind he could fight off or even kill.

But you couldn't kill this kind of boogeyman.

He wasn't real.

He sighed again, dropping his head into his hands.

_'What's wrong with me?'_

* * *

Quatre blinked and sat up slowly. He had slept in, not surprising as he'd stayed up late staring at the crack through his door. He could've sworn he'd seen something watching him through the darkness, but then it had went away and he'd fallen asleep.

He was getting too old for this kind of stuff, honestly. If Duo ever found out he'd never hear the end of it.

The blonde slowly got up, getting ready for the day and heading out of his room. He passed by Duo's open door, shocked to see the ex-pilot with his head resting on his arms... he appeared to be sleeping on his desk.

Atleast he wasn't the only one missing out on sleep.

He smiled as he turned off Duo's light and closed the door. The other pilot needed his rest.

He didn't know what the darkness would hold for his friend.

* * *

_He could feel it grin behind him. It had been waiting for him, waiting to taste him. It had gotten so close last time, but he had gotten away again. _

_The brunette ran, forcing himself to run through the house. The walls were an eerie white and bird cages sat in every room, empty of any contents. Somewhere a baby cried in agony, but it was so far away he didn't think he could find it. _

_He knew it was following him in it's slow stagger, waiting for him to make a mistake. He dived in a room and closed a door. Cages lined all the walls, they were every where, all around him. _

_Empty cages._

_An empty bassinet sat in the corner, muffled crying still ringing through the house._

_He could feel it's presence and he spun around, shocked to see the crack under the door was suddenly a gap of three feet. He took a nervous gulp before bending down to look under the door._

_Cobalt eyes met with black voids._

_The creature smiled, bearing it's teeth before waving at him. As if it were saying hello._

_Duo screamed in terror as it crawled through the gap in an inhuman angle, it's mouth opening wide, wider than his head, and the tongue hanging out._

_This time it was going to taste him._


	4. children

**Disclaimer: **I own the dreams in this story, the doorways, and the plot; but not Gundam Wing.

**Summary:** A series of nightmares leads to an interesting obsession. Based off of some real nightmares and other events. Except for the weirder things. Those come from my imagination.

**Author:** Foxy McGee

This time... it's serious... it's ELMO!! Whoa... scary.

**Notes from the author:**The event in this chapter happened to me while I was sleeping on my parent's couch. I later logged on to myspace (it was 3am and I was in a dark sun room with the windows open) and much to my horror my default picture had changed to a figure of a woman in a white dress with long blonde hair. Needless to say, I freaked out and called Cltc to have her check it. I contacted myspace and they assured me it was another user's picture. We both changed our defaults at the same time and they got switched. I still have the picture saved!! (If you want to see.) And yes, it still freaks me out. I'd love to find out who she really is.

I'm currently dying and sick, so further updates will be slow... you should review... it'll help me overcome the pnuemonia!! Better than chicken soup. This chapter is short, but lets you know I'm still here and breathing (barely.)

_Italics are the dreams._

_'thoughts'_

* * *

He woke to the sun shining on his face and he tried to move, but his body refused, heavy as lead. Something moved in the corner of the room, but he couldn't turn his head in that direction, only his eyes.

Fear shot through his body as he saw her.

A figure in white with long golden hair...

She moved towards him, coming up from the foot of the bed, a small smile on her face. Her _eyeless_ face. She trailed one finger up her body as she walked.

A scream caught in his throat and he tried desperately to move again, but his body was heavy. Just as she got next to his head, reaching out to touch him, he jerked upright and screamed, quickly scanning the room.

She was gone. [1]

Whatever she was.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The dreams with the creepy green guy wanting to lick him were bad enough. The hallucinations were pretty odd, too. But this? He shook his head.

This was fucking crazy.

He hugged his knees tightly and sighed.

_He_ was crazy.

Fucking bat shit crazy.

* * *

Quatre scooted the plate closer to the braided pilot. "Three bites does not count as a meal."

He frowned as the plate was slid back across the table to him.

"Duo, I-"

"I'm just not hungry, Quatre." He stood and made his way to the backyard, mumbling about sunshine.

Quatre crossed his arms and turned towards Trowa. "See? He's been like that for days! Two nights ago I woke from some horrible nightmare and I know it involved him. I worried."

Trowa shook his head. "If Duo wants help, he'll ask. Until then, we stay out of it."

"But..." Quatre hung his head. "Alright. Fine."

* * *

The sun was warm on his skin and he felt safe as he laid in the grass. He didn't have to spend as much time worrying about the dreams during the day. Whatever it was that plagued him kept away from the daylight hours, be it because of the sun, or just the difference of time he wasn't sure.

Too bad he was terrified of sleeping. From insomnia to chronic night terrors... only he could do that.

He stretched out, relaxing as the breeze ruffled the hair framing his face, but he could see something in the corner of his eye. Something green, bouncing towards him.

Duo sat up in time to see a large bouncy ball roll to his foot, where it abruptly stopped. He could hear a child's voice call his name and he whirled around.

Nothing but the forest line.

Hair stood up on the back of his neck and he could feel the cold chills working down his arms. He turned back to where the ball laid at his feet, but it was gone.

No sigh of it's existence.

No, it wasn't a child... it was...

He shook his head.

The wind blew a bit colder and he shivered despite the warmth provided by the sun. The day no longer looked peaceful, it looked forced and fake, as if hiding the evil things that awaited for him at night.

They never really went away. They hid from him. Hidden in the golden light of the sun.

He glanced back at the forest line and suppressed a shiver. Whatever was out there had to be watching him, he could feel the eyes on him.

Duo took a few steps backwards, heading for the house at a slow pace. Nothing in the forest moved as far as he could see, but he no longer cared. He turned on his heel and ran towards the backdoor as hard as his legs would carry him. Duo didn't even see the figure as he plowed into it and they both went flying to the ground.

* * *

[1] This little event is called "Sleep Paralysis." And it's a horrifying experience. No shit. Symptoms: Inability to move the body or limbs at the onset of sleep or upon awakening, Episodes of complete skeletal paralysis, Hallucinations, Panic, Inability to speak or cry out, Disassociation of REM sleep. People often feel there is an evil spirit in the room with them. Which they can see or hear. It's percieved this way because of your inability to move, causing you to panic. It always occurs while the person is on their back... your body releases a hormone during sleep to keep your movements minimal - so not to disrupt your sleep. Sometimes upon waking it takes a moment for your body to regain movement. The episodes generally last 3-5 minutes and there is no cure. They can be triggered by many outside factors.


End file.
